<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Later is better than never. by jedibolism</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020412">Later is better than never.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibolism/pseuds/jedibolism'>jedibolism</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibolism/pseuds/jedibolism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The right person at the wrong time?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A day goes by, a month goes by, a year goes by. But the memories are here, they're always here. As if it's a fresh cup of coffee smell in the early morning as if it's the first rain in the spring. It's ordinary to other people, but for the people who matters the most, it's the best thing of their day, the best thing in their life.</p><p>When they first met, from the side it feels like any other interaction, but for them, it was life-changing. And it never went away, it stayed the same. </p><p>Levi was a freshman in his first year of the Academy of Fine Arts Vienna. Since he was a child, he had a fascination with art and it's history. He loved every piece of paintings he saw because even though it can't speak, they gave a million version of stories. Some speak of love, some speak of hate, but to each of their own, it had a different story to everyone. He wanted to see every detail, every stroke of the brush in detail so that he can engrave it in his memory and never forget them. </p><p>His fascination with art began at an early age, not because some influenced him in a good way, but because he saw the way Uncle Kenny described them. He used to talk about every painting in detail, eyes shone with brightness, hands clutching an unclenching as if it had their own life and somehow it moved Kenny to his core. Later in life, he realised it was not only his love for art also it's because he was an art thief. In many ways, it was hinted at in his conversations but Levi was too fascinated with the details and meanings of those paintings. But finding out uncle Kenny did what he did never dulled his love for art in the slightest because he has already dedicated himself to art and the feelings it gave him.</p><p>Therefore, when he graduated high school, he already applied to a few art schools in Vienna, because at that time of his life, it was all he could afford without putting more financial problem on her mother and keep a small distance between her since he believed he was grown enough to live on his own. When the acceptance letter came in the mail Kutchel was delighted and more than proud, because Levi, who suffered through the loss of his father figure and who has grown up with the difficulties of single parents child is finally getting something he really wanted and is pursuing it for his future without sacrificing himself to shitty part-time jobs or doing something he despises. </p><p>Just a few days before Levi's departure, Kutchel and Levi went to Plötzensee to see Kenny in Berlin. Since Levi was never a man of many words, he briefed Kenny with life updates and where he's going for school. Kutchel was more animated than Levi and spent the rest of their visiting time talking about the outside world and how she's keeping everything. When the time was up and their meeting had to end Kutchel hugged Levi in an away he never hugged before and told him he was proud of him and reminded him to never follow his step as if Levi was ever going to do the same stuff as him. </p><p>The day of his departure finally came on a sunny August. Levi and Kutchel went to grab breakfast near the Alte Pinakothek, Levi's favourite museum in Munich. They talked about how he used to drag Kenny and Kutchel to the galleries every weekend to see the Rembrandt self-portrait and how he had a poster of each painting he loved in his tiny bedroom. The morning went by quickly and they went to Munich Central Station to catch his train. Even though it was only four hours away, Kutchel shed some tear and Levi made comforting comments to his mother and promised her to come to visit every other weekend. Levi arrived in Vienna just before 5:00 PM and quickly headed to his new rental home. Even though he prefers to live alone and enjoys silence more than anything, he was not entirely comfortable with his financial students he agreed to share a flat with a few other students who go to a few other schools. Little did he know, it would be the most significant decision of his life and things will never be the same for him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jewel Crown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Introduction to Apartment 405.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment Levi put a foot in his new apartment his nose was hit with a smell of something burning on the stove and arguments filled with laughter. While he did not expect much from his new roommates, still it was a bit of a shock to him to come to this kind of scene. The people who're arguing probably didn't hear Levi come in because of all the argument and loud music playing in the background, therefore he had to make an effort to his entrance and slowly walked to the kitchen. There before his eyes, there were three people who one seems to cooking something on the stove, one sitting on the kitchen table with a beer in her hands and one was sitting on the windowsill with also a beer in hand. </p><p>The one who noticed Levi the first was the one who was sitting on the windowsill. She had short blonde hair and calming set of blue eyes and the moment she saw Levi she jumped down from the windowsill to ask who he was and whether he's the new roommate. </p><p>-Well hello there? Who're you supposed to be and why are you inside our apartment?</p><p>Levi was already irked by the way she asked questions,</p><p>-Levi, I am the new tenant who's supposed to share this apartment. He said with a furrowed brow.</p><p>-My name is Nanaba and she's Hange, Sorry if it seemed rude, it's not always you get to see a stranger in your kitchen. She said with a peal of laughter and pointed at the girl who was sitting at the kitchen table. She quickly got up and walked over to Levi and extended his hand for a handshake.</p><p>-Hange Zoë, I don't live here. Just came here to munch on their dinner, she said with a smile. </p><p>-Levi, nice to meet you said Levi while shaking an extremely long duration handshake. </p><p>The guy who was cooking turned around and introduced himself as Miche and welcomed him to the table and asked whether he wants a beer. After almost 5 hours of a train ride and 20 minutes of walking with his suitcase, Levi was grateful for the offer and asked which room was to put his bags in before he comes back to the kitchen.</p><p>-Oh yeah, go straight through the corridor and the last door on the left is your room, the previous guy already cleaned his room last week, so you don't have to worry, Nanaba said.</p><p>Levi thanked her and grabbed his luggage and bags from the doorway to his room already thinking about how he should clean and sanitize the room without his usual cleaning supplies, but decided to ask his new roommates for some and if they didn't have the ones he prefers he will go out to buy some after the dinner.</p><p>Back in the kitchen, the three students were talking about the parties before the new semester and whether they should just do a house warming party with all the other acquaintances and friends. Hange and Mike are already talking about whether to go to the Celeste or Flex since they're gonna dance the night away before all the school stress come up and just chilling around in a bar are not fun enough. Nanaba's trying to convince the other two to just have a home party because it would be difficult to go out and then come back home blackout drunk. Levi came back from his room just before the decided on the location and bombarded him with questions.</p><p>Mike got up and handed him a cool beer from the fridge and asked:</p><p>-Levi, do you want to go out with us tomorrow? You know, we're having a little get together with the classmates and maybe go out for the night? You can meet our friends and it'll be like a little networking thing since you're new to the city. Wait, you're new here right?</p><p>-Yeah, I'm from Munich and thanks for the invite I'll pass this time.</p><p>Although Levi is not a party animal, he preferred to stay at home before school starts and prepare for the new semester. At this Hange perked up:</p><p> </p><p>-Come on, it'll be fun! You'll make a ton of new friends and since you're going to stay here for the next four years. You do look like a guy who doesn't have many friends.</p><p>-Hey, Hange! Don't be rude! What did I tell you about having some filter huh? Mike said without any bite.</p><p>Levi was partly annoyed but not offended since it is true that he doesn't have many friends besides Moblit and Oruo. </p><p>-Go out with us Levi, it'll be fun! Maybe you'll meet people who're going to the same university as you. Wait, where are you studying anyway? Asked Nanaba.</p><p>-I'm starting at the Academy of Fine Arts. Where do you guys study by the way?</p><p>With the mention of his school, all three groaned and looked at him. </p><p>-Good luck buddy! You need it and also you will really need this outing since you're studying 'there'. Mike said air quoting the there. </p><p>Confused by the exaggerated tone, Levi asked why they're making such faces and met with such tired faces and a more depressing answer.</p><p>-Art school man, it just sucks your soul, and I heard the teachers are crazy strict! Wait, Hange! One of your friend studies at the Fine Arts right? Nanaba asked before sipping on his beer.</p><p>-Oh yeah, but it's not like he's a normal person like us. Hange said with a fondness in her eyes.</p><p>-If you go out with us tomorrow, you'll get to see him though. He probably will tell you everything in detail.</p><p>With this conversation, Levi's interest was peaked and decided to go out with the guys tomorrow to see the person Hange was talking about and ask questions about the school he chose to attend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello to people who are reading this fanfic! This is my first time ever writing fanfic so please if you have any recommendation or any ideas please let me know! I wrote the first chapter yesterday while I just got home drunk at 1:00 AM, so I'm sorry if it wasn't great. I will work hard in the next chapters.</p><p>Also, English is not my first language and I don't proofread lmaooooo. I feel cringey when I read it so SORRY</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>